the scaring contest
by animefangirl28
Summary: it's america and england's scaring contest and america is out of out of ideas to scare england so he's going to ask 'himself'


America was sitting on his couch watching captain America and he was thinking "_where is he? He should be here to help me no-_" then the doorbell rang.

America opened the door and it was his other self.

"Finally dude where have you been?" the red head just shrugged and said "it's not my fault I got stuck in traffic so what man?"

"Fine I'll give you that come inside already it's cold outside" America walked in the room and put down his black and red backpack and said "ok dude what do you need me for?".

The other America just sighed and said "ok so you know who me and Iggy have the scaring contest every year on Halloween right?" America nodded. "Well I'm out of ideas and Arthur will be here in about" America looked at his arm at his spider man watch and it said it was 3:00 "three hours and I need you to give me ideas".

America put one hand in his pocket and the other rubbing his soft red hair and asked "have you dressed up as a zombie?" America shocked his head and said "no I didn't think you can do it?" he nodded.

He opened his pack and it had lots of stuff for making yourself as a zombie. There was white pant to make your face pale, fake blood, black eye liner etc. "cool dude you have everything for a zombie face"

"Yep a lot of skills from this from cupcake freak".

America sat on his stool and said "shall we get started?" "Sure". America grabbed a hair band and put it on America. "Why am I going to wear that?"

"Cause so your hair doesn't get in your face while I'm doing this" he said while putting on the white paint on.

In the middle of America putting on the last drop of the blood America asked "how long has it been with you and scone man's scaring thing?" America looked in the mirror and said "its 2012 right?" he nodded. "Well I lost count of how many times I lost and I only won 1 time".

"Wow. My and creepy king don't do it know why?" he shocked his head "because if I did that he kill the living crap out of me"

America stared laughing "it's not funny man I did that one's and I ended up in the hospital for three stabbed wounds"

"Sorry man". A little later they were finished with the makeup they went to the bedroom to find some clothes to make them look torn up.

As they were doing it America said "by the way the other England said he was coming too" "why dude?" America shrugged a bit and said "he didn't say".

**3 hours later **

As the two England's were walking to America's house England who was dressed up and as the other England asked "how is this scary it's just going to make him laugh at me?"

"Other me its ok~ I'm sure it will scary the cupcakes out of him" England gave him a weird look and said "why cupcakes?"

Back at the house the two Americas heard the door ring America whispered "it sounds like there here. Go stand in front of the door and I'll be under you with a flashlight"

"America are you in there?"

"Yes the door is unlocked come right in man" the red head ran to the light and turned it off and grabbed the flash light. As the door opened America held his breath a bit feeling the fake blood on his face he didn't care.

When the door opened America turned on the flash light and the other America made himself scary and made spooky sounds. The two England's screamed and ran a few blocks down the street.

The two Americans started laughing and high fifing each other "oh thanks man I don't think I ever got a laugh out of England. I never seen him this scared since Russia bet the living crap out of him".

"No problem dude". They saw the two England's came running back with sweat and they looked angry. In between breathe they both said "we're so getting you back next year"

"Well bring it on next year"** the end **

**Hope you liked it**

**I was going to have Scotland help America but I thought having 2p America helps him out would be more funny. I have no clue how long it's been with the scaring contest since it's 2012. **


End file.
